


Полетаем?

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Collections: Летчики





	Полетаем?

— Господи, как хорошо! — Алексей с чувством потянулся, раскинул руки в стороны, и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел в ярко-голубое летнее небо. Губы сами растянулись в счастливую улыбку.

Дарин оторвался от составляемого на наладоннике отчета, глянул в сторону Лёшки и не сумел отвести от него взгляда. Солнце запуталось в копне золотых волос, и не осталось никакой возможности не улыбнуться в ответ. Наследник Российской Империи, Великий князь Воронцов, лейтенант Пик эскадрильи Хаоса, его крыло, сейчас больше всего походил на того мальчишку, с которым Дарина столкнула судьба лет пять назад на учебной станции “Терры”. Он уже успел позабыть, какой яркой и заразительной может быть улыбка его “Льоши”.

Дарин отложил в сторону наладонник, подошел к Лёшке и провел подушечками пальцев тому по виску, будто действительно веря, что этими ласковыми прикосновениями удастся стереть морщинки у его глаз.

Сердце болезненно сжалось. Война, честь и долг — всё просто: для них эти слова никогда не были пустым звуком.

Но Алексей не дал ему задуматься над тем, что они сами с собой сделали.

— Тут просто волшебно... — он прижал ладонь Дарина к своей щеке и потерся о неё. — Даже не верится.

Если быть совершенно честным, О`Коннеру тоже не верилось. Но признаваться в этом не хотелось. Хотелось подарить весь мир за ещё одну такую же беззаботную улыбку. Тормозило только то, что небо и звезды у них и без того были на двоих, а другого мира Дарин не знал. Сейфо разве? Но сейчас на родине не сезон. Вот прольются дожди, вырастет море цветов, тогда и...

— О чем замечтался? — не выдержал Алексей.

— Кажется, я знаю, что будет следующим пунктом нашей поездки...

— Ммм?

— Увидишь, — уклонился Дарин, и Лешка не стал допытываться. Лишь понимающе кивнул.

Летчики — самые суеверные люди на свете, военные тем более. Никогда не говорят о своих планах, загадывают про себя, делают всё, чтобы сбылось, и потом ставят окружающий мир перед уже свершившимся фактом.

— А я знаю, что будет сейчас, — лукаво улыбнулся Алексей.

— Да ну? И что же? — с удовольствием поддержал игру Дарин.

— Сейчас ты отправишь этот злосчастный отчет по адресу, выключишь эту шайтан-машину...

— Ша-ша-что? — изумился Дарин. Порой ему казалось: все земляне такие же ненормальные, как их язык — полный устаревших выражений, корни которых уходят так глубоко, что люди сами уже не помнят, откуда что взялось.

— Наладонник, — рассмеялся Лешка, тряхнул головой и хитро сощурился: — Неужели всезнающий капитан не знает такого простого идиоматического выражения?

— Дразнишься, — констатировал О`Коннер и ловко отвесил легкий подзатыльник.

— За что?! — удивился Лешка.

— Профилактически, — хихикнул Дарин, уж больно забавное выражение появилось на лице Лёшки: помесь удивления, растерянности и детской обиды: мол, я же ещё не успел напакостничать!

— Тогда не буду рассказывать.

— Ну, Льоша-а-а, — тут же примирительно протянул Дарин. Сразу стало так лень лезть за наладонником... да и зачем, когда ходячий справочник находится под боком?

— Нет уж, сам будешь разбираться с шайтан-машиной, — остался непреклонен Лешка, хотя в глазах его плясали такие лукавые черти. — Так вот, ты сейчас отправляешь письмо казаков турецкому султану, и мы идем купаться, а потом ищем конюшню.

Дарин мысленно пообещал себе непременно прочитать про этих непонятных “казаков” и “турецкого султана”, и как они все вообще друг с другом связаны. Нет, всё-таки земляне, а в особенности русские, все поголовно ненормальные.

И он, видимо, сам тоже ненормальный, раз полюбил одного из них.

— Стоп. Какую конюшню? — озадаченно переспросил Дарин.

Лешка коварно улыбнулся, вывернулся у него из рук, подошел к террасе и, взяв его наладонник, пробежал глазами последние строки документа.

— Льоша, так что ты там говорил о конюшне? Ведь я правильно понимаю, что конюшня — это там, где эти четвероногие парнокопытные водятся?

Воронцов с истинно аристократической небрежностью отправил отчет за своего капитана и под его возмущенным взглядом хладнокровно выключил наладонник.

— Да, ты правильно понимаешь. Там водятся лошади.

— Нет, — замотал головой Дарин и на всякий случай попятился от Лешки, будто опасаясь, что тот вытащит из кармана припрятанного там пони и прямо сейчас попытается заставить забраться на это дикое животное.

Алексей улыбнулся.

— Дар-рин, — выдохнул он имя любимого, специально грассируя “р”. О’Коннер глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как от этого звука у него переворачивается что-то внутри. — Пойдем купаться. Там никого не будет, только ты и я...

Лешка поднял оставленную им ранее у двери спортивную сумку и поманил за собой.

— Льоша, это нечестно, — простонал Дарин, но отказаться от откровенного предложения не сумел и, быстро нагнав его, обнял за талию.

Тропинка оказалась довольно узкой, и идти рядом было не всегда удобно, но им обоим это не мешало.

— Не понимаю, чего ты упрямишься? Ты же их даже в жизни ни разу не видел.

— Видел, — нахмурился Дарин.

— Аха, небось по визору, когда в больнице валялся и случайно попал на Большую императорскую охоту? — насмешливо спросил Лешка и ловко отвел в сторону ветку, которая при ином раскладе непременно бы угодила в лоб О’Коннеру. Он был истинным ребенком своей родины. Сейфо — умирающая планета-пустыня. Где там научиться ходить по лесу?.. Хотя на взгляд Воронцова этот садик назвать лесом можно было только с большой натяжкой.

Дарин помрачнел немного и, кажется, даже рука на талии Лешки стала как-то ощутимо тяжелее.

— Да нет... когда новости перерывал в надежде увидеть тебя, — просто сказал он.

И Воронцов тут же прикусил язык.

— Прости... — прозвучало неловко.

— Дурак, — улыбнулся Дарин и растрепал ему волосы. — Было и прошло. — Только дождавшись ответной улыбки, он продолжил: — Вот тогда-то я и понял, что ни за что не сяду на этих зверей. Что это за блажь — доверять свою безопасность незапрограммированной на это штуке?..

— И это мне говорит пилот истребителя? — Лешка ушам своим не верил. — Тем более ты себе это как представляешь? Они же живые существа!

О’Коннер едва заметно пожал плечами и остановился.

— А здесь действительно красиво... — и завороженно добавил: — Как много воды...

У него на родине вода — самое ценное, чем можно владеть. Она и жизнь — это синонимы. В своё время самым трудным для Дарина в Академии, куда он прилетел учиться уже после войны, было пройти Круг, поскольку одно из препятствий было водным. Доказывать молодому капитану необходимость осквернять воду своим присутствием приходил сам Ректор. И вроде бы сколько лет прошло с тех пор, а невольный трепет перед святостью источника всего живого остался.

Недаром на языке его родной планеты самое нежное признание в искренности и глубине чувств звучит как “ты — моя вода”.

Леша улыбнулся, одними губами повторил выученные совсем недавно слова и тряхнул головой.

— Пойдем.

Берег порос густой, сочной травой, а вода казалась столь прозрачной, что можно было без труда увидеть дно.

— Красиво... — повторил Дарин и стряхнул с себя благоговейное оцепенение.

Озеро успело прогреться, и плавать в нем было одно удовольствие.

О’Коннер рассекал воду скупыми, экономными движениями, будто соревновался с кем-то на скорость и ловкость. Лешка, напротив, ленился шевелиться и всё чаще ложился на спину, щурился на яркое солнце и улыбался.

Этой идиллии пришел конец, когда одно деловое чудовище дернуло Воронцова за ногу, утаскивая под воду.

— Ах ты!.. Ну держись! — отфыркиваясь, выдохнул Лешка и в свою очередь напал на Дарина.

Они оба не заметили, когда шуточное сражение перетекло в горячие поцелуи. Просто как-то так получилось, и кто был первым — совсем не важно.

Самым трудным было ненадолго прерваться, чтобы выбраться на неглубокое место, а потом и вовсе на берег. Солнце слепило глаза, а прикосновения обжигали кожу. Казалось, можно кончить уже только от них.

Они будто дорвались друг до друга, оголодавшие, истосковавшиеся за время долгой разлуки. Тянулись навстречу, жадно впитывая ласки и отдариваясь сторицей.

А после лежали рядом, касаясь плечами, задыхаясь, всё никак не в состоянии толком отдышаться, сплетаясь пальцами и чуть сжимая их: мол, я тут, я всё ещё тут и никуда не денусь.

Лешка прикрыл глаза растопыренной пятерней и счастливо улыбнулся небу. С блаженным стоном втянул свежий воздух. После синтетического, спертого, несмотря на все системы очистки, разработанные человеком, этот казался настоящим подарком. Впрочем, как и шелест листвы в кронах, почти неслышное журчание воды, стрекот птиц.

Он повернулся на бок, подложив руку под голову, и принялся разглядывать профиль О`Коннера.

— Что? — тихо спросил тот, не открывая глаз.

Голос у него был хриплый, будто немного пьяный.

Лешка подался вперед, дотянувшись, оставил легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй на скуле и устроился у Дарина на груди, с удовольствием ощущая, как крепкие руки обнимают, проводят по пояснице, лениво рисуя замысловатый узор.

— Просто. Хорошо. — Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Они потеряли счет времени, наслаждаясь этим покоем, присутствием друг друга, ощущением неразрывности. Казалось, весь мир существовал только для них двоих. И не надо никуда бежать, рисковать жизнью, защищать или служить высоким интересам... сейчас всего этого просто не было. Ведь всё намного проще.

— Да-ари-и-ин? — потянул Лешка.

— М? — лениво отозвался тот.

— Нам пора собираться. Мы и так опоздаем на конюшню.

Дарин не пошевелился, всем своим видом выражая нежелание куда-либо идти.

— Я не сяду на этого зверя. Льоша, дались тебе эти... клачи.

— Клячи, — по привычке поправил Алексей и только потом возмутился: — Какие клячи? С чего ты взял? Там лошади благородных кровей.

— Тогда моя неблагородная задница их осквернит, — покрепче прижав любовника к себе, пробормотал Дарин.

— Надо же, мой бесстрашный капитан чего-то боится...

— Твой бесстрашный капитан ничего не боится, но как это у вас, у русских, говорят?.. здорово опасается. Льоша, ну ты что, принял близко к сердцу пожелания врача? — спросил Дарин.

— Не пожелания, а строгие рекомендации. Долечиваться же в стационаре ты не захотел. — Впрочем, укоризны, которой подспудно опасался О’Коннер, в голосе Лешки не прозвучало. Он-то не понаслышке знал, насколько Воронцов дотошен, когда дело касается здоровья. То ли детская слабость таким образом повлияла на него, то ли общая дисциплина сказывалась, да только там где Дарин предпочитал сбежать из-под присмотра врачей, его друг пошагово выполнял все инструкции. Хотя питал ничуть не меньшую нелюбовь к стерильно белым потолкам медчастей.

Но в этот раз, выслушав пылкую речь капитана, Лешка только молча кивнул и сам обо всём договорился с медиками.

На самом деле Алексей тоже был рад вырваться из больничных застенков, сбежать от многодневного бдения у реген-камеры, от бессонных ночей, проведенных рядом с тем, что осталось от его любимого. Он до сих пор точно не мог сказать, сколько там пробыл, всё слилось в одно бесконечное сумасшествие между “живи-живи-живи, только живи”...

Сейчас лишь тонкая сеточка шрамов напоминала о том кошмаре, через который им пришлось пройти. Впрочем, и они должны вскоре исчезнуть бесследно. Это сейчас врачи так обещали, а тогда они в один голос твердили, что даже если Дарин придет в себя, то в лучшем случае останется инвалидом, на всю жизнь прикованным к постели, а в худшем — овощем, и милосерднее отключить его от систем жизнеобеспечения. Лешка отказывался слушать и проводил сутки напролет рядом с ним, будто боясь, что стоит ему хоть на секунду отлучиться, и чуда не произойдет. Это потом они уже говорили, что О`Коннеру повезло, что организм молодой, что новые, экспериментальные средства помогли, и Дарин сумеет вернуться к полетам, если таково будет его желание. Но всё слишком походило на чудо, страстно желаемое и практически невозможное...

— Тебе будут полезны верховые прогулки... Хорошая нагрузка и свежий воздух — идеальное сочетание.

— Льошка, я и так чудесно себя чувствую.

— Конечно, — согласился Алексей и тихо спросил: — И, видимо, поэтому хромаешь, когда думаешь, что я не вижу?

Дарин замер, перестав гладить любимого, потом беспомощно улыбнулся и мученически вздохнул:

— Ты иногда хуже врачей, — жалоба звучала ненаигранно серьёзно.

— Это просто степень заинтересованности, — назидательно ответил Алексей, расслабляясь. Больно уж всё это походило на капитуляцию. — У меня, знаешь ли, она в этом вопросе кровная.

— Да, моё Крыло. Слушаюсь и подчиняюсь, — уныло протянул О’Коннер. — И как ты меня только уговорил подать прошение на формирование боевой пары? Мне же теперь всю жизнь мучиться! — жизнерадостно закончил он и тут же встрепенулся: — Кстати, ведомый, а еды на твоей конюшне случайно нет?

— Случайно есть, — рассмеялся Лёшка, расслышав урчание в животе любовника.

— Так что же ты сразу не сказал, это кардинально меняет дело.

Конюшня оказалась не так далеко от озера, как прикидывал Воронцов по карте. Их встретила высокая, с хитрыми глазами женщина, оценивающе оглядела и приветственно махнула рукой.

— Еда на втором этаже, поднимайтесь, обедайте, потом я вам устрою небольшую экскурсию по моим владениям... ну, а там поседлаемся и поедем. В лес, да, Алексей Дмитриевич?

— В лес, Анна Константиновна. — Лешка схватил Дарина за руку как раз вовремя — тот было начал пятиться.

— Дарин, прекрати, всё будет хорошо.

— В лес? Ты не говорил, что мы куда-то поедем на этом, — прошипел он тихо, так, чтобы хозяйка не услышала.

— Нет, ну что ты... сначала мы часик по манежу поездим, — Алексей дернул головой в сторону огороженного деревянным плетнем довольно просторного участка земли.

Дарин на какое-то время замолчал, переваривая услышанное. Впрочем, появление домашней еды немного его смягчило.

— Льоша, давай никуда не поедем, а? Я тебе массаж сделаю... — попробовал он договориться, когда Анна Константиновна вышла на кухню за чаем.

Алексей тихо рассмеялся.

— Дарин, соверши ради меня подвиг...

— А давай я что-нибудь другое сделаю... ну, там, наконец, кандидатскую защищу, мир завоюю?

— Нет, так просто ты не отделаешься, — остался непреклонным Леша.

— Анна Константиновна, может быть, вам помочь?

— Вот ещё, — донеслось с кухни. Она появилась в дверях с подносом в руках. — Господин О`Коннер, да вы не переживайте, я вам смирного красавца подобрала. Он почти без закидонов.

— Почти? — только и переспросил Дарин, не замечая как руки сжались в кулаки.

— Лошадь без причуд — это автомат, — рассмеялась хозяйка и поставила перед ним чашку с чаем.

Судя по лицу собеседника, он предпочел бы именно автомат.

— Нет, — заранее сказал Лешка. — Пей чай.

Анна Константиновна свою работу любила, это чувствовалось во всём: в том, с какой гордостью она показывала свои владения, отвоеванные у земского управления, с какой нежностью говорила о своих “детках”, рассказывала забавные случаи из жизни, как объясняла, где у лошади “газ” и “тормоз”. Проняло даже Дарина.

Алексей Дмитриевич, великий князь Воронцов, не стал дожидаться, пока Анна Константиновна закончит седлать красавца Дарину, и со сноровкой бывалого всадника сам оседлал доверенную ему лошадку. Вывел из конюшни под голубое небо и взлетел в седло, мимолетно удивившись тому, что старое умение никуда не делось, хотя былая легкость и потерялась. Повернул голову и встретился глазами со своим Крылом, во взгляде которого читалось неприкрытое восхищение.

— Льоша... — тихо позвал Дарин.

— Крыло моё, полетаем? Я научу, — Алексей тряхнул головой и не спросил, верит ли ему О`Коннер. Зачем задавать вопрос на который и так знаешь ответ.

— Полетаем, — откликнулся тот. Всё беспокойство, вызванное этой поездкой, необходимостью садиться на что-то живое и непредсказуемое, сняло как рукой. Как всегда, когда их машины выполняли первое па, с которого начинается череда маневров в любом бою. Слова, столь привычные, что стали уже неотъемлемой частью их вселенной, вырвались сами по себе: — Дно ко дну.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
